1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive process(es), methodology(ies), apparatus(es) and composition(s) relate to tracking domesticated or wild animals and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems utilizing a GPS device inserted subcutaneously into domesticated or wild animals. More particularly, the presently disclosed and claimed inventive process(es), methodology(ies), apparatus(es) and composition(s) relate to using GPS implants to monitor the location of pets or livestock, to provide notification if the location of a pet or livestock is outside an allowable zone, and to monitor and study the migratory patterns of wildlife, birds and aquatic animals.
2. Background of the Invention
In the pet and the commercial livestock industries, constant care and oversight of animals is a task administered by a person charged with the care and oversight of those animals. For pets, the owner or caregiver can inhibit the movement of those pets by keeping them caged or confined indoors. However, it is considered beneficial and preferred by many owners to allow their pets to roam about a property with more freedom to exercise as well as safeguard a larger outdoor property. Still, pet owners constantly must concern themselves with monitoring the location of their pets, both for the purposes of safety of the pets and for the safety of any third parties that may come into contact with the pets.
Similarly, in the commercial livestock industry, it is desirable to monitor the location of one's stock for many reasons. First, if a member of the livestock is sick, the owner or caregiver must provide constant supervision. Second, in rural habitats, predators may attack or run the livestock away from normal habitats. Third, if a member escapes its confined or fenced-in area, the member is a risk to, and at risk from, outside hazards such as moving vehicles. Considering the high value of livestock that is bred to specification and/or fills a niche for the market, it is understandably important to know the whereabouts of the livestock.
Current systems of monitoring animals are inadequate. Though video monitoring of animals may provide more information if the animals are in the planned habitat, the efficacy of any system that is fixed upon a planned habitat is negated if a member of the livestock or the pet escapes or otherwise leaves the planned habitat. A number of solutions involve GPS monitoring of animals through placing a transmitter on a collar or tag. This system, while accomplishing a more complete monitoring of animals, leaves unaddressed the common scenario of collars and tags becoming detached from the animal.
Another area involving animal tracking and monitoring is the study of wildlife. Research teams have attached GPS transmitters to birds and other animals in an effort to provide information on habits and migration routes. However, the use of GPS collars and other attachments have had harmful effects on the animals. For example, the transmitter packages can impair movement by becoming snagged in vegetation, animals themselves have become entangled in loose collars or harnesses, birds endure chaffing or feather loss, and aquatic fish and animals experience increased drag when swimming.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a continued need for animal owners and wildlife researchers to monitor pets, livestock and wildlife in a manner that is more widespread than its planned habitat. There is also a need to track pets and livestock if they escape the planned habitat. It can further be seen that an approach is needed to provide central database services to the two industries of pet care and commercial livestock which will monitor if the animals breach a predetermined perimeter and report such information to the owners in real-time.